Chase
by 9aza
Summary: G1-verse. Thundercracker always thought he would be the suitor, but Skywarp had other ideas. Warning: Slash. Skywarp/Thundercracker. Heavily implied Starscream/Skyfire. Cover art by kur0ageha.


A/N: I actually wrote this little thing last summer and quickly gave up on it. Recently, I had the urge to look it over and post it. I can't guarantee quick updates (sorry!) but I do promise to finish this story and my other stories as well.

This was inspired by a (really sappy) song called _My Paper Heart_ by The All-American Rejects.

Cover art by kur0ageha : / / kur0ageha. deviantart gallery/ #/ d50kpeh

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can"

-The All-American Rejects, _My Paper Heart_

**Chase**

Chapter One

Seekers. What could be said about them? Well, they're flighty, claustrophobic, and a bit smug when it comes to their flying (or in the case of a certain Second-In-Command, much more than a bit), but if you thought _oh, that isn't so bad_, then you haven't heard about their odd courting rituals. Alright, maybe their courting rituals aren't that bad either, but then again, you have most likely never heard the story about this certain courting…

**XXX**

_Five million years of war, four million more years in stasis lock, two years online again, and still nothing!_

Skywarp was a little upset. Can you blame him? He's been waiting nine million two years for a certain blue Seeker to start courting him and it hasn't happen yet. Sure, Skywarp and Thundercracker had a fairly casual relationship, but, surprisingly enough, the teleporter wanted commitment.

They've talked about the possibility of a courtship back during the beginning of the War, back when their relationship was still fairly young, and had decided that it would be for the best to wait until after the fighting had ceased. Then that fateful battle happened and the Decepticons and Autobots were placed in stasis for millions of years before finally waking up again in 1984. There had been close calls before, but this was different. What if they had never woken up? What if they had deactivated while in stasis? His time with Thundercracker seemed much more precious now and he wanted to value every moment.

He was sure Thundercracker had felt the same way, and would've at least initiated the courtship quickly, but it's been two years and Skywarp's tired of waiting for him.

**XXX**

Thundercracker onlined his optics after a full night's recharge. He had an early shift today and he had to get ready fast. He walked into his washroom and as he passed the mirror, in the corner of his optic, Thundercracker saw that something was amiss. He looked carefully at his reflection and his jaw dropped.

The words, "Mine! Do NOT touch!" were painted onto his wings. He ran into his shower and frantically tried to scrub the words off. Just as he suspected, they didn't.

Thundercracker groaned. He knew exactly what this meant.

You see, a Seeker initiates a courtship by marking the Seeker he/she wishes to court. This marking is usually done by giving a gift for the intended Seeker to wear to scare off any other competition, though there had been cases where the suitor Seeker had drawn a symbol or sign of some sort onto the intended Seeker.

Leave it to Skywarp to be unorthodox when marking his intended.

Thundercracker let out an air intake. This was not what he had in mind when he thought about a courtship between him and Skywarp. He had spent a long time planning for the perfect way to make Skywarp his intended and was just waiting for the right moment to do it.

Apparently Skywarp had gotten impatient.

Now what happens next was up to Thundercracker. Either he could avoid giving his response to Skywarp, thereby delaying the inevitable courtship for a little while, or he could give his response now and hopefully end the courtship quickly.

Another fact about Seeker courting rituals: the intended Seeker must give a response, whether or not he/she wants to be with the suitor Seeker, either way he/she will still be courted.

**XXX**

Skywarp watched with a big grin on his face as Thundercracker entered the Rec. Room.

"Hey TC, over here!" the black and violet Seeker called out.

Said Seeker dragged his pedes over to the table his suitor was sitting, while everyone else in the room gave him odd looks.

"Well?" Skywarp asked expectantly.

"I…accept your offer of courtship," Thundercracker said formally and with slight hesitance before rushing out of the room, much to the confusion of everyone (except the Conehead Seekers) watching.

Another fact about Seeker courting: Once the response is given and the courtship begins, in order to make the intended Seeker his/her mate, the suitor Seeker must chase and catch him/her. Also, the suitor Seeker must catch the intended Seeker before an unspecified time limit or else the courtship will be broken and the intended Seeker will be free to court or to be courted. How do the suitor and intended Seekers know when the time limit has been reached you ask? No one knows for sure, but most believe it's known by instinct.

Skywarp's grin never wavered as he watched his intended leave.

The chase was on.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Remember, I take suggestions if you have them!

If you did liked, then please review. :3


End file.
